El Árbol
by StarFive
Summary: La Soledad y la Tristeza de un abandono... NA: Es mi primer Fic de C.C.Sakura... OneShot


Disclaimer: Sakura y Touya no me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro, solo como diversión.

Hola

He vuelto con una de mis historias, y como es de costumbre esta será de la categoría drama. Pero esta es la primera vez que hago un Honesto de Card Captar Sakura.

Y para terminar la palabrería:

_´sus pensamientos mas profundos´_

"Esta toda la historia"

.- Dialogo –

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

El Árbol

"Días, tardes y noches de inexplicable soledad y amargura, me llena de una sensación poco grata y agradable como si un dolor estomacal me diera, y no lo pudiera combatir; suelo pensar y reprocharme que esto es lo que merezco que algo malo o algo sin querer provoco este dolor que siento ahora, mañana y mañana pasado, pero se que en algún momento cambiara, tengo fe en que cambien, y que vuelva a sonreír, y que vuelva a ser mis actividades normales sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y desilusión; pero se que por el momento debo sufrir… y todo por el!...

Llevo mas de 4 años al lado de este Árbol, en este mismo lugar y con la misma gente, recordando y anhelando recuerdos que me llenan de amor y de un muy profundo sentimiento de dolor y desesperación, pero que puedo hacer para cambiarlo y aceptar que nunca volverás y que debo de superarlo y seguir!...

Aun recuerdo tus deseos y esos grandes anhelos de viajar e irte y lograr aquel gran sueño, aquello por lo que mas vivías… sentía un poco de celos pensar que amabas mas el estudiar y poder logar ser un gran arquitecto, que a tu novia de mas de 5 años; pero no debía de ser envidiosa ni prohibirte nada, ya que con verte feliz, me llenaba de una sensación muy placentera pero amarga; me dividí en 2: una decía no lo dejes ir y la otra parte déjalo ir; pero mi amor asea ti pudo mas y te dejo marchar, y por lo cual me dejaste aquí, abandonada con recuerdos y sensaciones que nunca a mi experiencia, me abandonaran!.

Pero han pasado 4 años desde que fuiste y no volviste, 4 años de desear con todas las fuerzas tu regreso; al principio cuando te habías ido, me llamabas todos los días, luego una ves por semana, luego una ves por mes; y cuando esto empezó a cambiar y a suceder, algo me decía que andaba mal, que debería ir a ver, que me quitara de cualquier duda… pero seguía creyendo en ti siega mente… ´_que tonta fui´…_.

Ahora en mis manos tengo esta entupida carta, la cual la e leído muchas veces tratando de que no fuera cierto de que yo estuviera leyendo mal, pero a medida que la leía me a hecho confirmar mis dudas y que me ha vuelto mas fría y solitaria de lo que era, ahora ya no me importa absolutamente nada ahora solo quiero que este dolor pase y pueda empezar de nuevo".

Los pensamientos de una chica eran aventados al viento con gran pesar y dolor, tal ves todos imaginen que ella aun seguía llorando y derramando mas lagrimar pero a una fecha no exacta ya no soltaba mas lagrimas, pero ahora era puro dolor; que tal ves pudieran por lo menos aplacar un poco su ya destruido corazón!. Su cabello castaño y algo largo se movía en compás del viento fresco del ya atardecer. Estaba recargada en el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol meditando como todos los días, sujetaba aun aquel papel que doblaba y hacia bola, pero luego sin pensar la volvía a "acomodar", para luego empezar a hacer la misma acción.

Una estrella se empezó a asomar en el cielo de la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, ella, al notarla sonrió como monotonía al ver una, tratando así de que una leve esperanza se cumpliera ´_esperanza de poder superarlo ya´... _

.-Sakura- gritaron a sus espaldas, la ojos de jade no voltio por que ya sabia de quien era, así que doblo y escondió la carta, se levanto y se sacudió la poca arena que se le había incrustado en la ropa, se dio la media vuelta y con la cabeza gacha empezó a andar hasta llegar al lado de su hermano.

.- Llegas un poco tarde no crees, Touya - dijo con sarcasmo y amargura a su hermano mayor.

.- Pensé que querías un poco mas de tiempo - dijo con mucho amor y una gran sonrisa, y sin pensarlo la abrazo – ella no le regreso el abrazo - espero que pronto vuelvas a ser la tierna y linda Sakura – al terminar de decir esto Sakura no sabia ni que decir, ni que hacer, así que se separo torpemente como pudo de aquel calido abrazo, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar por aquel parque con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de emotividad y de coraje por haber cambiado, Touya solo sonrió y la alcanzo tomándola de la mano, para darle apoyo y comprensión. Que ella comprendía muy bien, ´_pero por el momento…, ella solo quería seguir sufriendo, para nunca más volver a hacerlo´…_

_Fin_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

Eh de mencionar que la acabo de hacerla en menos de 2 horas, y a mi ver y parecer, creo que es la mejor que hecho hasta este momento. Pero como siempre digo recibo todo tipo de criticas, negativas y positivas, ya que siempre he pensado, que de los dos tipos siempre ayudan a mejorar!...

Se cuidan mucho todos ustedes, y espero recibir sus comentarios… y de antemano, gracias por leer…

Atte: Starfive


End file.
